


How Does He Know

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, don't drink kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: “I fell in love with my best friend.” and “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.” with childhood-best-friends moceit
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, side prinxiety
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	How Does He Know

The circle cheered as the the bottle landed on Patton for the third time already that game. He groaned, protesting the unfairness of it all, but it was only token and when they insisted he tapped his chin in thought. “I guess… truth! I’m _so_ not ready for dares yet…” a general titter ran around the group of teenagers and Remus piped up with a question. 

“Ooh, I know- what’s something _really_ embarrassing about you? A memory or fact, don’t skimp now dude.” Remus’s brother Roman nudged him but Patton was already thinking about the question. 

The party was pretty loud and full, and the corner the truth-or-dare’ers were huddled in was hidden from most of the room, but had a great view of the edge of the couch. And sat there, nearly glowing with passion as he debated something probably wildly nerdy and detailed with Logan Sanders, their host for the evening, was Patton’s best friend Dee. He looked fantastic in his casual clothes, a baggy black t-shirt sharp against the mustard yellow of his beanie and nail polish. 

“Hello? Earth to Patton?” Patton blinked as Virgil waved a hand in front of his eyes. “Take your time much, dude- c’mon. Some of us haven’t had a turn yet,” he complained, and from the way he and Roman were carefully not looking at each other Patton figured he knew why they were in such a rush to get a go. Dares were great for breaking down inhibitions after all. 

Patton snorted softly to himself and took a drink of his non-alcoholic punch. “Okay, fine. The most embarrassing thing I can think of is-” As he spoke he saw Dee turn and get up to come over to join them, but Patton couldn’t stop himself finishing his sentence in time. “-I fell in love with my best friend.” 

Gasps from all around. Virgil covered his mouth with his hands and Roman clutched his chest. “Ai mi amigo, you did _not_ -” 

Remus cackled, delighted by the answer and totally unaware that Dee was stood right behind him. “Oh my god that’s amazing! That’s totally _super_ embarrassing, but don’t worry,” he winked, “we won’t tell, right guys? Guys? What’s- oh hey Dee. How long’ve you… been…” 

“Um, Patton?” Dee interrupted, and Remus turned away with a grimace. Patton was still staring at his best friend in mute shock. “Can we, can we um, talk? Somewhere else?” 

“Yeah, sure Dee!” Patton pasted a grin on and followed his best friend- _his best friend for how much longer oh no oh shit_ \- out of the living room and up to Logan’s mom’s study. Dee closed the door and Patton turned to try and explain, words tripping over each other in his haste. “I didn’t mean to just say that it’s just Remus asked for something embarrassing and I said it without thinking and you know what he’s like and I just saw you sitting there with Logan and you were just so-”

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.” 

Patton blinked, hands hovering uncertainly in the air. “Um, sorry, what was that?” 

Dee moved towards him with one of his trademark half-smiles. “Since the very first day, you heard me. Since you sat on the friendship bench and we traded sandwiches, I’ve loved you. Even when you went away for the whole summer in fourth grade and didn’t send me a single letter because you were having too much fun. Even when you snore when we have sleepovers. Even when you say Harry Potter is better than Lord of the Rings, which trust me- that one tested me. But I still love you. Shit Patton, I _love_ you- it feels so good to say it!” 

Patton’s jaw was on the floor and his face was like, on fire or something. Instead of saying something cool and collected like, ‘what the heck Dee that’s awesome’, what came out was a sort of ‘ _aarwrrh_ ’ dinosaur noise that startled them both. Dee recovered first and giggled, which as usual triggered the same from Patton, until the were leaning close together shaking with mirth in the little room. 

With a deep breath, Patton lifted his head. “So um, what now? I love you, you love me, Barney ate my family?” Dee rolled his eyes with overflowing fondness. “Should we um, high five?” 

Dee barked a laugh. “Patton Hart, you adorable flustered mess of a human. Will you do me the honour of being _my_ adorably flustered mess of a human, signed and sealed with a kiss?” He said, far more smoothly than Patton thought was entirely fair. 

But what he proposed was entirely reasonable, so Patton overlooked it gladly, stepping forwards into Dee’s arms, for the first time as something more than best friends. 

He also made a mental note to _absolutely_ dramatically announce that he’d lost a best friend when he went back downstairs. Dee would no doubt point out that that was just because they were now _boyfriends_ , but a little prank on his friends would be worth it. 

The whole _night_ was worth it, frankly. 


End file.
